Tony
}} }} '''Tony '''is a football player at Moperville North High School. He behaves like a stereotypical jerk jock and often picks on Tedd; Tony is also homophobic and sexist. Over the course of the series Tony has suffered the wrath of Tedd's loved ones multiple times as a result of the way he treats and talks about Tedd, but despite this Tony is too stupid or too stubborn to learn from his mistakes. Tony has been bullying Tedd since elementary school, apparently this started because of Tedd's feminine face. In fourth grade, Elliot kicked Tony's ass after he saw Tony hurting Tedd. This was how Tedd and Eliot's friendship started, this was also presumably the first in a long line of moments where Tony receives a righteous ass-kicking from one of Tedd's loved ones. He was probably one of the first friends of Elliot before third grade. Elliot has reasons why gay-bashing makes him lose his self-control and not being friends with Tony may be one of those reasons. Grace believes he has a repressed attraction to Tedd, which him thinking Grace as Tedd without glasses is cute, and staring at Tess in Oblivious Wand Waving‏‎, confirms and supports, respectively. Tony's first appearance in the Sister story arc had him sharing a 1st Period: Drawing Intro Class with Tedd and picking on Tedd. In the space of a single page, Tony goes from calling Tedd gay, to accusing him of being attracted to animals, to calling Tedd a Lady, to just calling Tedd a freak. This event inspired Tedd to experiment with female options on the TF Gun, for the purpose of turning Tony into a girl as revenge. (Note that the TF Gun came with the basic male and female options, but it's unknown if Tedd cared before.) In Sister part 3 - Set Up the Pieces, Tony sees a genderbent Elliot for the first time. He instantly becomes infatuated with the feminine Elliot and buys the flimsy cover-story. Right after that he starts hitting on Elliot. During this page Tony claims that Elliot ruined his (Elliot's) chances at popularity by hanging around with Tedd and that people refer to Elliot as "Demon" behind his back. That same day during lunch, Tony calls Susan a lesbian and is subsequently smacked by her magic hammers. In Sister part 6 - Scattered Pieces, Tony admits to his unnamed black friend how bored he is without Tedd around to mess. Tony then goes on to suggest that Tedd is sexually attracted to wild animals. After Ellen overhears this she picks Tony up by the neck, charges one of her fists with energy, and threatens to hunt him down and "rob him of his manhood" if she ever catches him picking on Tedd again. Still defiant Tedd responds "Tedd? *Gak* That Purple haired loser? This is about him?!". Ellen puts him down and tells him not to forget their chat but as usual he learns nothing from the experience. He is currently dating Sandi. Tony's black friend has yet to be named but uses "Ronin" as screen name. He tries to offset Tony's negative attitude. References Category:Supporting characters Category:Article lacking suitable charbox image Category:Antagonists